Sierra Achenbach
Sierra Achenbach, later known as the Demon of Melancholy, and "The Voice", was an earthling from the Second Period and later one of the Demons of Sin, who should, originally, not exist - that may be the reason the other Demons did not know of her at the beginning. She was also the mother of Karl Achenbach. As part of the team on the Climb One who intended to repopulate a new planet with human beings, Sierra became involved in the creation of the Third Period before being trapped on the ship and later reincarnated as the Demon of Melancholy. History Early History In the Second Period, Earth, Sierra became an economist. As the Second Period began to collapse due to HERs contaminating the world, Sierra and 71 other scientists boarded one of several spaceships intended to travel to inhabitable planets and repopulate them, theirs under the name Climb One. When there, she was flirted with by Gilles Derais, her cousin, but unknowingly made him fall in love with her. As they lost contact with all their fellow spaceships, the crew of the Climb One realized they were the last inhabitants of Earth and decided to create a new species in the image of earthlings. After finding a new planet to inhabit, they set about constructing the new world and species. During this process Seth Twiright, an HER who had secretly boarded the Climb One, instigated the deaths of 62 of the crew members and contaminated the new species to have a possibility of developing HER Syndrome. The remaining crew, including Sierra, proposed they reincarnate as gods into the world to guide the humans, unaware that they themselves were HERs. When their colleagues Held Yggdra and Luna Hazuki disagreed, Sierra joined the ensuing fight and was killed along with everyone else when it caused the Climb One to crash, leaving behind only her spirit data. Sierra and her colleagues remained trapped in the Climb One for some time while the new species of humans began building their societies; eventually, the humans of Levianta discovered the Climb One and established it as a holy relic called the "Sin" ark. Mantle of Melancholy Later on, Sierra escaped the ark along with her fellow earthlings. Reincarnated as a demon as part of Hänsel and Gretel's Re_birthday in EC 014, Sierra became the "Demon of Melancholy" inhabiting a black necklace and lost all memories of her former life. Afterwards, the demons and their vessels of sin were scattered across the world, armed with the knowledge of the sun god's rules for demons. Achenbach Massacre When Lilian Achenbach was still a child in EC 121, she began to feel her future powers manifest themselves, and also began to hear a voice urging her to take vengeance on those who delighted in tormenting and even betraying her. After the bullies killed her puppy and were killed by her in return, young Lilian unconsciously fell to the whims of the voice's murderous will, resulting in her entire killing families even as she befriended Cherubim Venomania. After Cherubim's seeming betrayal of her trust, Lilian surrendered entirely to the will of this voice, forging a contract with said demon. Over the next five years, she engaged in a stealth campaign, using her powers to cause fatal heart problems in some Beelzenia residents while infecting the fertile young males with the HER Syndrome. The voice's hold on her during this period was likely unyielding, as she committed these acts without much apprehension and later admits to following its commands. Given that The Voice said it would help her make a place for itself, it's possible her stealth campaign was part of its plan. Many times, Lilian's freely chosen actions were hard to distinguish from those The Voice might urge her to. It only seemed to speak up directly when she did something that ran contrary to what most doubtless saw as Lilian's vicious nature, such as its constant dialogue with her during the later chapters of the manga. Lilian told Venomania that the voice could not force her to give in to its demands and only suggested what to do, but not long after this the Voice actively seized control of her body to stop Karchess Crim from killing her. While she mostly went along with its commands, Lilian openly defied the voice on two notable occasions after a long period of almost blindly taking its advice. Once came three years after the murder of Venomania's family, when she met and befriended Mimi. The other came at the very end of Lilian's life when she chose to heal Mimi rather than destroy the world, even though this also meant the destruction of her body's integrity. In other instances, the struggle was more muddled and the outcome less certain either way. Personality and Traits Sierra has a strange sense of humor, often laughing at the simplest thing and then find it boring a few seconds later. She claims to hate humans and other demons, seeking to start demon-human war. When it comes about fulfilling her goal, she is merciless and has no hesitation to kill innocent humans because she doesn't like them, simply stating that it's fair. Beneath this trait, she can feel compassion or at least empathy for those in a situation similar to her own, whether they are human or demon. Skills and Abilities Owing to her rigorous studies, Sierra has many hobbies and skills, including music, painting, and literature. The contents of her bookshelves would suggest she has some experience with German and French language and culture. Many shelves in the Secret Manor's main library are dedicated to books in Braille. Her study room on the second floor indicates an interest in world history. Sierra can also sew garments and make tea. Though she doesn't sing, Sierra has several instruments around the manor, and most likely plays the piano. She may also listen to music on the library gramophone. If her second floor art studio is an indication, Sierra also likes to paint still lives of flowers. As a demon, Sierra has been shown to be able to generate a Japanese scythe from her right hand under her yukata. Red camellia flower petals fall down from her yukata sleeve before joining together and becoming a black scythe surrounded by red aura. In the anime, she is shown able to produce more than one scythe and controls it midair. Trivia * When seen inside Lilian's mind, Sierra appeared as a naked or bandaged child closely resembling young Lilian herself, and in the manga, she seemed to have her separate thought patterns. It's never shown if she manifests similarly, resembling the person she resonates within, inside the other characters' whom she possesses' minds. ** Weirdly enough, her human form is actually shown to be a young teen girl, looking much like a younger version of Sierra, appearing kinda like Lilian. * She can create sunshowers. In Japan sunshowers are called "Kitsune no yomeiri" or "the kitsune's wedding", which means a fox's wedding ceremony is being held. * One of her favorite songs is Pavane pour une infante défunte, a piano piece composed by Maurice Ravel. ** Pavane pour une infante défunte was written in 1899, many decades after the story likely takes place. ** The name of the piece translates to "pavane for a dead princess." The title bears resemblance to that of the Touhou 6 song, Septette for a Dead Princess. * Scythes represent change, improvement or ascension of something very prepared or planned; fittingly, the Demon wields a scythe as it's weapon. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Demon Category:Seven Deadly Sins Series Category:Clockwork Lullaby Series Category:Melancholy Category:Girl with the Cursed Collar Category:The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Category:LunariaAsmr